This application requests support for a Plenary Symposium and two sessions-in-depth (SIDs) at the Congress on Cell and Tissue Culture to be held in San Diego, California, June 5-8, 1993. The Congress, sponsored primarily by the Tissue Culture Association, will include participation by the European scientific community through the European Tissue Culture Association and the European Society for Animal Cell Technology, as well as the Japanese Tissue Culture Association. The theme of the Congress is "Growth Control: From the Receptor to the Nucleus". In keeping with the theme, the single Plenary Symposium will be on 'The Cell Cycle' and two of the SIDs will focus on 'Cellular Aging' and 'Gene Regulation in Growth Control'.